Where does Stephanie heart lies
by McMahon-Cenafan
Summary: Stephanie McMahon is the mother of five children's two are with her ex-boyfriend John Cena. And three with her husband Triple H. This has created conflict within the McMahon family. So where does Stephanie's heart really lies with her husband or her ex-boyfriend John Cena.
1. Chapter 1 background

**Where does Stephanie heart lies**

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any of the characters that will appearance in this story and that include McMahon Family, Stephanie McMahon Levesque, Paul Levesque, and John Cena.

**Author notes: **I do owned several characters that will appearances in this story. As I am writing a teenager McMahon, moreover, in that story Stephanie McMahon and John Cena are currently having affair and had a baby so that gotta me thinking about another story…

**Backstory **

Stephanie and John begun dating in college and before they could finish college, Stephanie was pregnant with her first child and nine months later she gave birth just weeks shy of her twenty birthday to a baby boy who they proud name Anthony Jackson Cena, both Stephanie and John finish college while be parents to Anthony.

Stephanie immediately begun work for the family business while John held down his own job…. Two years later after Anthony birth, Stephanie once again found herself pregnant again, and nine months she gave to another baby this time a beautiful baby girl, who was name Lillian Marie Cena. Both John and Stephanie weren't for marriage knows that it is a lifelong commitment.

After the birth of Lillian, things were great for a while. And then toward of 1999 things began changes dramatically for Stephanie, John, and change they did. And it is all began with the storyline where Stephanie married Paul Levesque character Triple H. Paul weasel his way into Stephanie personal life, and Stephanie break things off with John the father of her two children's and that didn't sitting well with the family, especially Vince and Linda…

Vince, Linda, Shane and Katherina all remain in John corner after Stephanie break up with him in favor of Paul. John fought for custody and Stephanie granted him sole, full custody of their two kids, she had to pays child support and got visitation, but Paul was excluding from those visit. He didn't like the fact that Stephanie had to pay child support. Vince decides to sign John to wrestling contract that has special stipulations.

In the fall of 2003, Stephanie married Paul, who then try interfere on how Anthony and Lillian were being raise by their father John, and that just piss him off and the McMahon family, too… Stephanie told her husband to stay out of her two kids life. However, that did not stop Paul from being arrogant and taunt John that he was married to Stephanie and not him…

Paul didn't like the fact on how his own father in law Vince giving special treatment to John Cena who wasn't even his son in law and that irritated him to no end. Cena contract stated that he only wrestling certain house shows around the Connecticut, New York, areas so he could be close to home for Anthony and Lillian. Cena only work on RAW and pay per view event and he was the high pay wrestler… Paul did not like it one bit, but there is nothing he could do about it…

Whenever Paul suggests a certain storyline involved John Cena it was turn down immediately by Vince and Katherina. They knew exactly what he was trying to do, but they weren't going to allowed it to happen.

John got his own revenge on Paul at WrestleMania 23 when he made Paul character Triple H tap out to him and retained the WWE Championship… Stephanie gave birth to her third child Aurora Rose in the summer of 2006. And two years later, she gave birth again to another girl, in the summer of 2008, Murphy Claire. And then again, in summer 2010 Stephanie gave birth to another baby another girl Vaughn Evelyn…

**Characters: **

John Cena; 35, WWE Superstars

Stephanie McMahon Levesque; 35, Executive Vice of President WWE.

Anthony Jackson Cena; 15, freshman in high school, and my character

Lillian Marie Cena; 13, seventh grade and my characters

Katherina McMahon-Cassadine; 38, WWE Senior Executive Vice President of the WWE and my character

Nicholas Cassadine; 38, WWE road agent and my character

Vince McMahon; WWE CEO and Chairman of the WWE

Linda McMahon;

Paul "Triple H" Levesque

Aurora Levesque 5,

Murphy Levesque 3

Vaughn Levesque 1,


	2. Chapter 2 visitng RAW

**Where does Stephanie heart lies**

**Author notes: **

Chapter 2- visit RAW

Monday night RAW was in Hartford Connecticut, and Vince knew that Stephanie would be a RAW and he told John who decide to bring Anthony and Lillian with him to Raw so they could spend time with they mom.

**Stephanie: **How is school going? She asked, as they sat in Vince lockerroom.

**Anthony: **School is good mom. I finish my classes on Wednesday. He replied

**Stephanie: **And you Lillie girl? She asked

**Lillian: **School is good mom. However, I do not finish my classes on Wednesday, because I am only in the seventh grade. She replied sadly

**Stephanie: **Oh, Lillie girl, it cannot be that bad. She said

**Lillian: **Yeah, well. It will not be fun, knowing that AJ does not have to go to school. She said

**Anthony: **Hey mom, can I ask you something very important? He asked

**Stephanie: **Sure, what is that you want to ask me? She replied

**Anthony: **Lillie and I know how this work and everything that goes on, but why is that dad always being dominated in most of his matches lately. In addition, after RAW goes off the air lately Dad is involved in a three on one handicap against sellout show, David "the loser" Otunga and Laurinaitis. He asked

**Stephanie: **Well, that how the storylines is writing sweetie. She replied

**Lillian: **Then changes it mom, it not fair to dad. I hate read on the internet on that daddy was in another three on one handicap after RAW goes off the air.

**Stephanie: **That on the internet? She asked

**Lillian: **Yes. Watching RAW and seeing daddy gets beaten up is not fun, especially when he is probably one of the best wrestlers in all of the WWE. She said

**Anthony: **I agree with Lillie mom. It just not fair how dad taken a beat or someone is interfere in his match cost him the match, it is getting a little boring. He said

**Lillian: **That just not boring mommy. This whole Laurinaitis thing is beyond boring. Look at last week AJ and I were looking forward to watching Michael Cole get beat up by dad, and what happen dad has to fight Tensai first, in order to get his hands on Michael Cole. He add the stipulation no DQ in order to help Cole. She said

**Anthony: **Yea, mom. That is very, very boring. We love to watching RAW and Smackdown but since Laurinaitis has taking over Lillie and me rather watching something else… He said

**Lillian: **Yep mommy. We love the WWE but not him being in charge of RAW and Smackdown… She said

**Stephanie: **I will see what I can do. She said, as they both nodded their heads.

A little later:

Stephanie agree to take Anthony and Lillian to her mom, because John had to go Manchester, New Hampshire so Anthony and Lillian were go to stay at Linda and Vince house for the night. That were they always stay when John went on the road. Before Stephanie could leave the arena, she got in a heat argument with her husband Paul.

**Paul: **I do not like this Steph. He said

**Stephanie: **I do not care what you do not like right now Paul. I have visitation with my two oldest kids that I had long before you come into my life. I am going to take my oldest kids over to my mom, and then I am going home. She said

**Paul: **Stephanie I am your husband and your suppose care about what I think. He said

**Stephanie: **I do not have time for this, right now. Lillian and Anthony have school in the morning and my mom is waiting for them. She said, as she walked away from him and toward her dad who was talking with John.

**Vince: **Everything okay, Steph? He asked

**Stephanie: **Everything is fine. (However, Vince was not buying it. In addition, he know exactly who was responsible) Where are AJ and Lillie? She asked, as they lockerroom door opened and out walked AJ and Lillie.

**Vince: **You to ready to go to my house? He asked

**AJ: **Yes, grandpa. He said, as Lillie leaned against her dad she was tired she had a long at school and then the drive to Hartford Connecticut.

**Stephanie: **Tired, Lillie girl. She said, as Lillie nodded her head against her dad arm, and they smile.

**Lillian: **Yes, mommy. She said and then she yawned.

**Stephanie: **Let get you to grandma and grandpa house so you can go to sleep. She said

**AJ: **Night dad. He said

**John: **Night son. He said

**Lillian: **Night daddy and grandpa. She said, as John kisses her on the head.

**John: **Night princess. He said

**Vince: **night sweetie. He said, as they walked off and head toward for Stephanie Mercedes.

They got in Stephanie Mercedes and buckles they seatbelt, and then Stephanie start the car and drove out the XL Center and head toward Greenwich Connecticut.

During the drive to Greenwich, Connecticut AJ was looking out of the window while in the backseat Lillie was fallen asleep. And Stephanie looked into her mirror and notice that Lillie was fast asleep in the back seat of her car. And she smile.

**AJ: **mom.

**Stephanie: **Shush, AJ Lillie fell asleep. She said softly, as AJ looked in the backseat and saw his little sister sound asleep.

**AJ: **Ooops.

**Stephanie: **It's okay AJ, just kept your voice. She said softly, as she pulled into the driveway of her parents' home and drove up the driveway to the house, where she unbuckles her seatbelt.

**AJ: **Mom I will grab her school bag and overnight bag. He said

**Stephanie: **Okay. She said, as they got out of the car.

Stephanie walked around the car to the door, quiet opened the door and Anthony grab Lillie bags, and walked toward the house where he rang the doorbell and a few minutes later the door revealed his grandma Linda.

Stephanie unbuckles Lillie seatbelt.

**Stephanie: **Lillie girl wake up we are at grandma and grandpa. She said softly, as Lillie slowly awake up.

**Lillian: **Mmm, mommy. She said sleep

**Stephanie: **Yes, Lillie girl, come I am going to put you to bed. She said softly, as Lillie step out of the car, and Stephanie close the door.

Stephanie and Lillie walked toward the house together and up the stairs to the front door where Linda was waiting for then. They walked inside the house and then they went up the staircase and to Lillie bedroom.

They went inside the bedroom and Stephanie help her daughter Lillie get undress and put no her pjs, and then Lillie went and brush her teeth. And then she came back out the bathroom and climb into the bed and Stephanie pulled the cover over her and kisses on the head.

**Lillian: **Mmm, night mommy loves you. She said softly, before drift back off to dreamland.

**Stephanie: **I love you too Lillie girl. She said softly before walked out of the bedroom.

**AJ: **Night mom loves you. He said,

**Stephanie: **Night son love you too. She said, as he walked into his bedroom.

**Linda: **Lillie had fallen asleep in the car. She said

**Stephanie: **Yeah, mom. She said, as they walked down the staircase

**Linda: **You okay sweetie. She asked

**Stephanie: **Yea, mom I am okay. I only had another fight with Paul over AJ and Lillie. She replied

**Linda: **Why is he fighting with you over them? She asked

**Stephanie: **Why else mom. He does not like that I have visitation with them and that I had have to pay child support for them, when he feel that John should care for them only. She replied

**Linda: **Stephanie you are they mother and you want to pay child support because they are your responsible too. She said firmly

**Stephanie: **I know mom, but my husband feels different. I am getting to point where I am getting frustrated with him and these constantly fight over AJ and Lillie. What I am supposed to do mom, forgot about my two oldest kids that I had with another man that I loved. She said as she admitted to loving John.

**Linda: **No, of course not Steph. He has to deal with it whether he likes it or not Stephanie. John is always going to be part of your life because of AJ and Lillie. She said

**Stephanie: **I know mom. I am tired too; I am going to head home myself. Bye mom. She said, as she leaned in and kisses her on the cheek. Before walked out of the house, got in her car, and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3 the next day

**Where does Stephanie heart lies**

**Author notes: **

Chapter 3 – the next day

The next morning Linda gets both AJ and Lillie up for school and feed them some breakfast before drops them off at the school. After drops, AJ off the high school Linda drops Lillie off at her school. AJ was standing outside talking with some of his friends.

**Guy: **Hey, AJ did you saw the end of RAW last night. He asked

**AJ: **No, why. He replied

**Guy: **You miss the brawl between your dad and big show, and Laurinaitis and your grandfather. He said

**AJ: **Brawl what you are talking about Alan. He asked

**Alan: **There was a brawl between your dad Cena and big show. Then your grandfather Vince was punch in the head by big show. Who showed no remorse after hitting your grandfather in the head last night? He said

**AJ: **What.

**Alan: **Looked I will show you at lunchtime what on RAW last night. He said

**AJ: **All right. He said, as they walked into the school and head for their first class.

Later on, it was lunchtime, and AJ walked into the cafeteria, grab some lunch, and sat down at his usual table with some of his friends. As they ate lunch, they chat about little things and after finish lunch.

Alan pulled out his laptop and head for WWE website and he press the button and the video begun to play as AJ watch what happened last night on RAW involving his dad John Cena and his grandpa Vince.

Show was in the ring with John Laurinaitis and Vince McMahon. And he begun to talk about how he has been ridiculed for 14 years and it is all Vince fault, because he was told he should be entreating and make happy peoples. But now I does not have to worry anymore because of my new contract, and because I am done with being a big joke.

Show: But you should be worry about your golden boy, your golden goose Vince. You treat Cena so different from everyone why because he is the father of your first two spoiled, bratty, bastard grandkids.

Vince: Watch it; and do not call my grandkids names got it. He said

Show: oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it huh. As he was cuts off when John Cena music hits, he walked out to the huge ovation, and he walked down the ramp, up the steel steps and step through rope, and shook hands with Vince.

John has a serious looked on his face, he didn't like when big show called his kids spoiled and bratty, but he didn't like when he called them bastard, that get him irritated and no one call his kids bastard.

John: Who the hell are you to call my two kids bastard huh. You scumbag. He said, as the WWE Universe. My two kids are innocent.

Show: yeah right.

John: You are very jealous of my successful here in the WWE. You sellout and you get yourself a new contract, and the match you always wants right, with me inside a steel cage and you have part of management behind you right. If you do not win this Sunday night, you will not have any more excuse left show. And you will continue to be the big disappoint that you always were.

Vince: John if he lose this Sunday night and I will say those magic word that I made famous you're fire to Laurinaitis right there on the spot. He said, as show grab Cena by the throat and then security attempt to break up the melee but they gets knock out by big show and Cena.

As Cena began pound on big show, and in the corner, that when Laurinaitis grab Cena from behind. Vince tries to help John and that when big show knocks out Vince. And Laurinaitis tell him to get out of there, and he left the ring.

**Alan: **See AJ.

**AJ: **I need to call my mom, because she might know something. He said, as he pulled out his cellphone, hits speed dial, and his cellphone dial his mom cellphone. A few minutes later, the cellphone begun to ring and she pick up and said.

**Stephanie: **Anthony Jackson Cena you had better be at lunch and not in class called me young man. She said

**AJ: **Mom, I am at lunch.

**Stephanie: **Oh, okay then. What is up my baby boy? She asked, as Anthony smile.

**AJ: **Mom, did you see the end of RAW last night after you drop Lillie and me drops at grandma house? He replied

**Stephanie: **Um- no son I was talk with grandma about something and then I left and went home and straight to bed, I was tired why. She asked

**AJ: **Grandpa was punch by big show last night at the end of RAW. He replied

**Stephanie: **What AJ? She asked

**AJ: **There was a melee with dad, big show and grandpa try to help dad because Laurinaitis was grab at dad from behind, and big show punches grandpa right in the head. It on the WWE website mom. He replied

**Stephanie: **I will look at what happened on RAW last night after we left, okay.

**AJ: **Okay mom.

**Stephanie: **AJ do not tell your sister Lillie about what happen on RAW understands. She asked

**AJ: **Yes, mom I won't tell. Love you bye. He said

**Stephanie: **I love you too baby. Bye. She said, as they hang up the cellphone.

After hang up with her only son, Stephanie grab her laptop and went straight to the WWE website and saw the picture of her father Vince being hits by big show.

**Stephanie: **Oh, my god. That was not supposed to happen. She said, as Katherina walked into the office.

**Katherina: **You got that right Steph. She said, as Stephanie looked up and saw Kathy in her office.

**Stephanie: **You saw what happed to dad. She said, as Katherina walked into her office closes the door behind her and walked over to the desk.

**Katherina: **Yes, I did. Which mean that either someone changes the script or big show hits dad, because of everything that happen to him over the years? She said

**Stephanie: **If that the case Kathy then he needs to be fired right alongside Laurinaitis this coming Sunday at No way out. She said

**Katherina: **Well according to big show, he had an ironclad contract, with a big fat bonus, and he can do whatever he wants and he cannot be fire. She said

**Stephanie: **What. That is insane Kathy. How can he have an ironclad contract? She asked

**Katherina: **Laurinaitis gave him an ironclad contract. Here another thing Steph I went back and looked at the RAW after over the limit.

**Stephanie: **Yeah Kathy and what did you finds? She asked

**Katherina: **Laurinaitis say and I "quote" I rehire the big show on Saturday night. Now the boards of directors specifically state that if any WWE Superstars interfere in the match between John Cena and Laurinaitis they would be terminated. Now big show was WWE Superstar the night John Cena took on Laurinaitis at over the limit. Laurinaitis say they agree to a verbal contract. Now Steph I took some law class in college, and a verbal contract is a binding contract… that means both Laurinaitis and big show should have be fired immediately. She explain

**Stephanie: **You got that right Kathy.

**Katherina: **No offense here Steph, but since your husband Paul has taken over last summer everything has been screw up.

**Stephanie: **I know Kathy.

**Katherina: **If mom were here both big show and Laurinaitis would have be firing now by. Moreover, this match would not be take place at no way out this coming Sunday. She said

**Stephanie: **Yep. However, Kathy, I am going to make damn sure that John Cena wins this Sunday at no way out. Because I find last night that two of ours fans are not happy with Laurinaitis and his antics and they want be him gone completely. She said

**Katherina: **My instinct tells me that those to two fans of outs are my nephew AJ and niece Lillie. She said

**Stephanie: **You know it Auntie Kathy. She said, as they both smiles.

**Katherina: **Steph did you see what big show said about AJ and Lillie? She asked careful

**Stephanie: **No why, he said something about my precious angels? She replied

**Katherina: **He – um- he actually called them spoiled, bratty um bastards. She said, as she watches her sister face and it had a look of pure angry.

**Stephanie: **He called my precious angels, spoiled, bratty bastards. She said, in a dangerous voice

**Katherina: **Um - yea.

**Stephanie: **That no good son of bitch. He is very lucky that his match with John is inside a steel cage, because I would have kick right in the small manhood. She said, with a hint of angry in her voice.

Moreover, Katherina know that Stephanie was serious no one called her children's any kind of names and get away with it.


	4. Chapter 4 another heat arguement

**Where does Stephanie heart lies**

**Here is the next chapter in this story… **

Chapter 4- another heat argument

After another long day at the office, Stephanie head come to her three youngest children. After playing with them and put, them to bed Stephanie was beyond tired she was exhausted. Stephanie was in the kitchen grabbing some to drink, when Paul walked into the kitchen. He wants to talk with her about their current situation.

**Paul: **Stephanie we need to talk about ours current situation. He said, as Stephanie looked at him.

**Stephanie: **We do not have a current situation Paul. She replied

**Paul: **Yes, we do Stephanie. There are three of us in this marriage. And you know who I am talk about here. He replied

**Stephanie: **First of all, Paul, you need to understand that John is always going to be part of my life because of AJ and Lillie. And he is not part of ours marriage you are making him a part of ours marriage. She said, as she getting angry with him.

**Paul: **I am not making him a part of ours marriage, he is by called you for everything little things for them if is not one thing it something else Steph. This is why you need to go to court and get full legal and sole custody of AJ and Lille. Because he is not fit to be a father. He said, and that made Stephanie blood boil, and her McMahon temper was slowly rising inside of her.

**Stephanie: **You gotta a lot of nerve even to subject to me that I go to court and take AJ and Lille from their father Paul. Forgot it I will not go to court. She said

**Paul: **You are being naïve here, Stephanie. And you do not want to see that he is use them as a pawn to see you. I see it, and I do not like it, you are my wife and not his. He said and that just pissed off Stephanie more when he made that remark about her being his wife and not John Cena.

**Stephanie: **You just loved say that do not you, that I am your wife and not his.

**Paul: **It is the damn true, though. He said

**Stephanie: **Yeah and everyone knows it because you make sure that everyone knows that I am your wife. Moreover, I am not been naïve here Paul, I have a responsibility and obligation to AJ and Lillie as they mother. And how dare you even subject that John is use them as a pawn? John is not like that Paul. She said

**Paul: **Go head and deny it.

**Stephanie: **Deny what, Paul, huh, what would you like me to deny huh? What should I do huh, should I just forgot about AJ and Lillie, is that what you? She asked

**Paul: **I want you to realize what is real going on here.

**Stephanie: **There is nothing going on here. Expect for the false allegations that you are making against John who has done nothing wrong, but been a father to AJ and Lillie. To me, you sound very jealous of him. She said

**Paul: **I am not jealous of Cena okay.

**Stephanie: **Oh, yes, you are Paul but you will not be admitting it. You do not like how my father treats him. She said, as she knew she had him there, he did not like how Vince treat John Cena who was not even his son in law.

**Paul: **You have been neglect ours girls for AJ and Lillie and that not fair to them, and they are innocent here. He said

**Stephanie: **I have not been neglect Aurora, Murphy or Vaughn, okay. I lived them, and I see them every day. I don't gets to see AJ and Lille every day okay. How can I, I work for fourteen hours days, when I come home I am tired, and I become a full time mommy to ours girls. I see AJ and Lillie on the weekends. She replied

**Paul: **This need to stop Steph.

**Stephanie: **I am not going to stop see my children's with John because you so say. I have visitation rights with them whether you like it or not Paul. AJ and Lillie are my children's just as much as Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn are. She said, as she walked out of the kitchen leaving Paul standing there in the kitchen.

Stephanie was beyond frustrated now with Paul and his constant fighting with her over AJ, Lillie and their father John Cena. She is now fed up with him.

Meanwhile at the Cena house

Lillie was in the family room watching Monday night RAW supershow, when John walked into the family room and he saw that Lillie was still up.

**John: **Lillian Marie Cena you are supposed be in bed young lady. You have school in the morning. He said sternly.

**Lillie: **Daddy I am watching RAW it all most over? She asked

**John: **Lillian you have a bedtime, and it nine o'clock not ten o'clock young lady. He said

**Lillie: **But daddy-

**John: **No, but daddy me young lady. It time for bed. He said

**Lillie: **I want to see the end RAW. She said

**John: **Lillian gets moving or you will not be able to watching RAW for the summertime. He said sternly as Lillian stood up from the couch.

**Lillie: **Night, daddy. She said

**John: **Night, princess. He said

**AJ: **night, Lillie. He said

**Lillie: **Night, AJ. She said, as she walked out of the family room and John followed her out of the family room.

Lillie walked down the hallway and then up the staircase to her bedroom and inside where she walked into the bathroom and brush her teeth and changes out of her clothes and into her pajamas. And then she walked out of the bathroom and over to her bed and climb into the bed and pulled up and lay down and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 the last straw

**Where does Stephanie heart lies**

**Here is the next chapter in this story… **

Chapter 5 the last straw

After the latest fight over AJ, Lillie and they father John Cena; Stephanie had enough of her husband. Stephanie was in her office, when Katherina walked into the office.

**Katherina: **Hi and good morning. She said, as Stephanie looked up and Katheirna saw the looked on her sister face, she was not in a good mood.

**Stephanie: **Hello. I am not in a good mood Kathy. She said, as Kathy sat down in the chair.

**Katherina: **I can see that. And I do not have to guess who put you in the bad mood. She said

**Stephanie: **Kathy I have finally reached my breaking point with him and his constantly argue with me over AJ, Lillie and John. I had enough Kathy. I want out of this marriage. I made the big mistake of my life 14 years ago when I broke up with John for him. What I fool I was. I had the greatest man in the world in John, and I blow for what this constantly fighting. She said

**Katherina: **Hey, stop beating up my sister. Mistake happen Steph and we can only learn from them. I am positive that my sister in law Alexis will help you get you a divorce from him. But as your sister, let me give you some advice Steph, when you approach the subject that you want divorce. Be firm Stephanie do not let him sweet-talk you, by saying let go to marriage counsel because he will go right back to his old ways. She said

**Stephanie: **Thanks sis for the advice.

**Katherina: **You're more than welcome. I want to see my sister happy again. I don't like see this Stephanie. She said, smiling.

**Stephanie: **Yeah, well this Stephanie only appear when I have heat argument with my soon to be ex-husband. She said

**Katherina: **It's that bad Steph. She asked

**Stephanie: **Yes, we fought Monday night at RAW over me spend time with AJ and Lillie who at RAW and me driver to mom house, because John need to go to Manchester New Hampshire to make a surprise appearance on Smackdown for the storyline. And then last night fight, was once again about AJ, Lillie and John. And he says that there are three of us in this marriage, as he was referring to John. And I told him that John will always be a part of my life because of AJ and Lillie and then Kathy he has the nerve to say that I am neglect Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn because I am spend way to much time with AJ and Lillie. Can you believe that? She asked

**Katherina: **The nerve of him, say that to you. You spend an enormous amount of time with Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn. Guess you're supposed to forget about AJ and Lillie right. She replied

**Stephanie: **Yea, I am supposed to forget about my first two children that I have and only concentrate on the girls that I had with him. She said

**Katherina: **Unbelievable, Steph.

**Stephanie: **Unbelievable is the right word. But he then took it a step further Kathy. When he subject that I go to court and get custody of AJ and Lillie because John is not fit to be a father. Can you imagine that? She said

**Katherina: **He got a lot of nerve to even to subject to you.

**Stephanie: **Yep.

**Katherina: **Well call Alexis so you can meet with her and being the divorce proceeds. She said, as she stood up from the chair.

**Stephanie: **I am going to call her now. And Kathy.

**Katherina: **Yea. She said

**Stephanie: **Thanks for listen. She said

**Katherina: **That what sisters are for. She said, as she walked over to the door, opened the door, then walks out of the office, and closes the door behind her.

As Stephanie smile and grab her cellphone and dial the number to Alexis Cassadine attorney at law, the phone began to ring, and then a few minute alter someone picks up and said:

**Voice: **Alexis Cassadine. She said

**Stephanie: **Alexis, hi. It is Stephanie. How are you doing? She asked

**Alexis: **Hi Stephanie I am fine. And you? She asked

**Stephanie: **Good thanks. Um Alexis are you busy say around lunchtime today. She said

**Alexis: **Um – let me see here. Um yes, I am free you need some legal advice Steph? She asked

**Stephanie: **More like divorce papers. She replied

**Alexis: **Divorce papers, huh. She said

**Stephanie: **Yeah. I will explain it to you over lunch. She said

**Alexis: **All right. I will see say around at noon, at my husband restaurant how does that sound. She asked

**Stephanie: **Great I will see you then. Bye Alexis. She said

**Alexis: **Bye Stephanie. She said, as they hang up their cellphone.

About two hours later Stephanie left the headquarters and head for restaurant called Adela place, a great little Cuba place that serve great international food. About hour later Stephanie pulled up to, Adela place, parks her car, got out the car, and walked into Adela place, where the owner Michael Corinthos greeted her.

**Michael: **Hello, Stephanie. He said sweet

**Stephanie: **Hi, Michael. How are you doing? She asked

**Michael: **Excellent. And yourself? He replied

**Stephanie: **Good. Is you lovely wife Alexis here? I am supposed to meet her here. She asked

**Michael: **Not yet, but she called me and told me to take good care of you until she arrive. He said, as Stephanie smile.

**Stephanie: **Really now.

**Michael: **Yep. So I have a table all ready for you and my love. Followed me, please. He said, as he led Stephanie to the table for her and Alexis to discuss business. Here are we. He said, as he pulled out of the chair for Stephanie.

**Stephanie: **Thank you Michael. She said as she sat down in the chair.

**Michael: **You are welcome. He said and just then, Alexis arrive and walked over to the table.

**Alexis: **Hi. She said, as Stephanie looked up

**Stephanie: **Hi. She said, as Michael smile, and he walked around the table and pulled out of the chair for Alexis to sit.

**Michael: **There you go. He said

**Alexis: **Thanks you honey. She said

**Michael: **You are welcome my love. Enjoy your lunches ladies. He said

**Alexis: **We will love. She said, as he walked away from the table.

They order some lunch and then they began discuss Stephanie legal affair.

**Alexis: **What going on Stephanie? She asked

**Stephanie: **A lot Alexis. I want out of my marriage to Paul Levesque. I have reached my breaking points with him, and his constantly fighting with me over AJ, Lillie and their father John. I cannot take this anymore. I want a divorce. She replied

**Alexis: **It is that bad Stephanie. She asked

**Stephanie: **It is beyond bad Alexis. It like every day we are fighting over me spend time with AJ and Lillie. I am supposed to forget about them. He had the nerve to subject to me that I go to court and got full, legal custody of them. Because as he put their father John is not fit to be a parent to them. His newest argue with me is that there are three in ours marriage. When I know there is not three of in ours marriage. He is adding John. I just cannot take it anymore. She explain.

**Alexis: **Steph, I fully understand your situation. But as you know, your husband will probably put up a huge fight, and try everything that he can to stay married to you. You and him have a prenuptial agreement. And you prenup state that you leave with what you come into the marriage with. And he get nothing from you Stephanie.

**Stephanie: **It was a good thing that my parents say sign a prenuptial agreement. She said

**Alexis: **Yes. Now the other questions will the girls. He is going to do everything in his power to prove that you are not fit to be mother to them, he will probably drag AJ and Lillie into this fight, because you have visitation with them. This is going to be part of his argument. He will use anything he can Stephanie. Now I have an important for you. She said

**Stephanie: **Okay.

**Alexis: **Are you currently involved with John Cena the father of AJ and Lillie? She asked

**Stephanie: **No.

**Alexis: **So no cheating going on with you and john, right? She asked

**Stephanie: **None whatsoever Alexis. I do love him because he is the father of AJ and Lillie. But we are not currently in relationship. She said

**Alexis: **Good. Now I subject that you and the girls move out of the house. Because if you ask him to move out he probably will not.

**Stephanie: **I think your right Alexis. She said

**Alexis: **Now, do not go to John house, because that will give him ground that you were cheating on him with John. Now I am not subject that you and John do not talk about AJ and Lillie, I am subject do not move in with him. She said

**Stephanie: **Alexis I understand what you are saying. She said

**Alexis: **Good. I will draw up the divorce papers for you. Do you want delivery the divorce papers yourself, or should I have a message delivery to him. She said

**Stephanie: **Um- let me thinking about that. And I will let you know what to do. She said

**Alexis: **All right. She said, and just then they food arrive at the table and they begun to eat.


	6. Chapter 6 Divorce papers

**Where does Stephanie heart lies**

**Here is the next chapter in this story… **

Chapter 6- divorce paper

After Paul leave for the road, Stephanie and her three girls moved out of the house and into her parents for the time being until she can find a place of her own. After moving in AJ and Lillie were coming to stay at their grandparents while John travel to East Rutherford, New Jersey for pay per view event No way out.

Alexis draw up the divorce papers for Stephanie she also filing them at the courthouse, and then she hand delivery a copy of the divorce paper to Stephanie who was goes to get them to her husband Paul. Stephanie arrives in East Rutherford, New Jersey hours before the pay per view event was to begin. Four hours before No way out was to begin Vince and John were discuss the steel cage match between himself and Big show and just a few feet away from them, where Paul and Stephanie.

**Paul: **I am surprise to see you. I thought you told me that you were going to spend the weekend with the girls. He asked

**Stephanie: **I am only here for two things Paul. She responds.

**Paul: **And what that. He said

**Stephanie: **To delivery these to you. She said, as she places the divorce papers in his hand.

**Paul: **Oh, Stephanie you should not have. He said

**Stephanie: **Paul it not a gift. Those are divorce papers. She said, firmly

**Paul: **They what? He asked

**Stephanie: **Divorce Papers Paul. I have enough of you, and you're constantly argued with me over AJ, and Lillie and me spend time with them. She responds

**Paul: **John must have put you up to this? He asked

**Stephanie: **No he didn't. You always drag him into our fights. I am sick of tired of it. Leave him out this fight. Our fights have nothing to with him, they are about you and your jealous of my two children's that I had with him. I had enough of you and your petty fights, because I spend time with AJ and Lillie. They are my children's whether you like it or not Paul. She said

**Paul: **I am going to fighting on this divorce Stephanie. He said

**Stephanie: **Goes right head and fight me on the divorce but I will get my divorce from you. She said

**Paul: **This is sane Stephanie were in love and we happy together. He said

**Stephanie: **Happy, oh please Paul we were never happy. In addition, the love part I don't think I was ever in love with you Paul. You do not know the mean of love. All you know is pure jealous. You are jealous of two innocent children's my children's. I have a feeling funny that you were the one who put big show up to say that AJ and Lillie spoiled, bratty bastard. I wouldn't put it pass you Paul. Maybe you're the one who is behind this whole thing of big show going after John, and maybe brock Lesnar too. You are arrogant, self-centered, and narcissistic. You don't even belong as COO of the WWE. You're arrogant knows no boundaries Paul. She said, as she walked away from him, and walked right pass her father and John who were both proud of Stephanie.

Few minute later Stephanie find the big show and John Laurinaitis talking about the steel cages match between John Cena and show.

Laurinaitis: Hello Stephanie. He said

**Stephanie: **Be quiet Laurinaitis and stop sucking up. Listen big show I want an honesty answer for you.

Show: all right, on what exactly. He asked

**Stephanie: **Watch it show, I do not care want kind of contract you sign. I will fire you. I want to know if Paul told you to say that my two kids with John Cena are spoiled bratty, bastard or did you come with that on your own. She said

Show: It would make a different Steph would it? He said

**Stephanie: **You know what show I hope Cena not only beat you tonight inside that steel cage, I hope he put this pathetic ass here through a table after you lose to him because Cena has beating you before show. And tonight will be no different. She said, as she walked away.

**Main event: **

**John Cena with Vince McMahon vs. **Big show with John Laurinaitis.

Once everyone come out and John Cena and Big show were locked inside the steel cage the match got underway. Stephanie was backstage watching the steel cage match from her locker-room.

Cen ducks a charging show, but he end up being grab by his throat but he fought out of the chokeslam attempt, and he began assault big show into corner as he threw right and left in the massive midsection of the show, and then he proceed to stomp a mudhole in show who slump down the corner. And Cenation were goes crazy for their leader.

Cena was on a mission and that mission to get retribution for his two innocent kids that big show called spoiled bratty bastard but also for Vince McMahon, who big show knocked out Monday night on RAW. Big show low blow Cena and changing the match, and big show began his own assaults on Cena, by throw him onto the steel cage not once or twice or even three. Show was determined to hurt Vince golden goose and the father of his grandchildren.

Show step top of Cena and putting all of his weight on Cena midsection, and he picks Cena up and throws once again into the steel cage and then lays him out with a big clothesline, and took another step across Cena midsection, and he smile down at Laurinaitis and Vince. Cena retaliate with a low blow of his own, and the big show fell like a large oak tree. Cena grab show by his head and began to slam his head into the mat repeatedly.

Cena climb the rope to the top rope and wait for big show to get to his feet and then Cena hits the drop leg drive big show back down to the mat, and he cover him but only got a two counts and big show kicks out at two. Cena began crawls toward the door the referee opened the door for Cena, but that when Laurinaitis interfere, and he grab the door away from the referee and close the door on Cena attempt to escape the steel cage and win.

And this infuriated Vince, he was have none of this he grab Laurinaitis spin around him and shovel him and he reopened the door for Cena, as Vince was in courage John to escape the cage and win Laurinaitis shove Vince right into the door and the door smack Cena in the head. And this gave big show change as he grab Cena by the throat once again and this time he lift Cena up and chokeslammed and he goes for the pinned, but Cena kicks out at two surprise the big show and Laurinaitis.

As Show slowed got to his feet Cena once again low blow him for the second time in the match, and Vince regain his feet and he reached into his jacket pocket and he pulled something and he toss over the cage into Cena who caught whatever Vince toss to him.

Michael: Mr. McMahon just tosses something to Cena. He said complain.

Cena smile at Vince who smiles right back. As Cena slip the brass knuckles on his left hand wait for big show stand up as John was measure him and he hits big show right in the jaw and he fall again like a large oak tree.

And Cena began climb the cage, and as he get to the top of the cage and put his leg over Laurinaitis was there uses his crutch to hold Cena back, but Vince tackle him allowed Cena to climb down the cage and win the match.

Laurinaitis got to his feet and he swung his crutch at Cena who ducks and hoist him onto his shoulders as Vince regain his feet again and he grab the mic and say those famous everyone in the WWE and WWE Universe want to hear from Mr. McMahon.

**Vince: **John Laurinaitis you're fired. He said, as John Cena hits a thunderous Attitude Adjustment on Laurinaitis send him through the Spanish announcer table, and ended Laurinaitis reign of terror.


	7. Chapter 7 Board meeting

**Where does Stephanie heart lies**

**Here is the next chapter in this story… Thanks the real champ for wishing me happy birthday. **

Chapter 7- board meeting

Least then 24 hours ago Paul Levesque was hand divorce papers by his wife Stephanie McMahon she want a divorce for him but things were only about to get worse for him. At the WWE Headquarters, in Stamford Connecticut in the boardroom there was a board meeting going on. They were discussing Paul Levesque performance as COO of the WWE, and they realize he was disaster as the COO.

**Stephanie: **There is no secret that Paul has been a horrific choice as COO of the WWE, he is right up there with John Laurinaitis who was a horrific choice as General Manager of both RAW and Smackdown. She said

**Katherina: **I agree with Stephanie on this.

**Stephanie: **He never had the qualification for that position to begin with anyway. She said

**Board member: **Stephanie I am shocked to hear this. Paul Levesque is your husband. He said

**Stephanie:** He is soon to be my ex-husband. Moreover, you should not be shocked. My question is why him though. I mean what is wrong with Kathy and me running the WWE. She asked which is a very good questioning by her.

And none of the board's members could answer that question.

**Stephanie: **It not a hard question to answer, what is wrong with Katherina and me running the WWE? She asked again.

**Katherina: **I would like to know the answer myself to that question. She said, as they both waiting for one of the boards to answer this question, but they could not answer the question.

**Stephanie: **Well.

**Board member: **Well, Stephanie it is not an easy question to answer right now. We do not want you or Katherina here to get the wrong idea or anything.

**Stephanie: **That is an excuse. The reason is that Katherina and I are both mothers and you feeling that we cannot do the job. Well I have news for you; we can multitask with the best of them. And you seem to forget that my mother was not only the CEO of this company, she was mother of the three. So do not go there. She said

**Katherina: **I think we needs to relief Paul Levesque of his duties as COO of WWE, do to his decision make. He is far worse than my father even was. We need someone who is not looking to be arrogant or self-centered. She said

**Stephanie: **I agree with Katherina. It had to be someone like my mother was, a non- competitor, but someone with experience and I know the perfect person for the job, to run RAW and Smackdown. And that person is my bother in law Nicholas. He knows this business. She said

**Board member: **Does Nicholas have the right qualification this position. This position comes with a lot of responsibility.

**Katherina: **Hey, that is insult toward my husband Nicholas. And for your information, my husband has the qualification for this position, because he worked closer with my parents for years. And he is a non-competitor. She said, as she was angry when the board member question Nicholas ability to run both RAW and Smackdown.

**Board member: **I agree with both Stephanie, Katherina on this, Paul Levesque has gotten way to arrogant, and he has been throwing his weight as COO and making poor decision. And I do believe he is solely responsibility for both of the lawsuits that this company now faces. I vote that Nicholas take over run both RAW and Smackdown. She said

**Board member: **I agree as well. I vote for Nicholas take over run both RAW and Smackdown too. He said

**Stephanie: **That four votes so far for Nicholas to run both RAW and Smackdown too. She said, as other board members spoken up and vote for Nicholas to take over run both RAW and Smackdown.

**Board Member: **I agree too. I vote for Nicholas to run both RAW and Smackdown. She said

**Board Member: **I agree too. I vote for Nicholas to run both shows. He said

**Katherina: **It now six votes for my husband Nicholas. She said

**Board Member: **You can make that seven vote Katherina, because I agree too. He said

**Board Member: **Add my vote too, because I agree too. She said

Eight for votes so far for Nicholas to run both shows and soon it will become ten votes.

**Board Member: **I too vote for Nicholas to runs both shows as well. He said

**Board Member: **Count me in too. I vote for Nicholas. He said

Ten votes seal it for Nicholas to run both RAW and Smackdown.

**Stephanie: **Good. Katherina would like to tell your husband that he is now in charge of both RAW and Smackdown. She said

**Katherina: **I would be honor too. She said, as she stood up from her chair, walked out of the boardroom, and down the hallway.

Katherina walked into her husband office and he was on the phone and he smile at her and she smiles right back at him. He finishes his phone call.

**Nicholas: **Hey, there gorgeous. He said, as she close the door behind her and walked over to the desk.

**Katherina: **Hi, yourself. I have some good news for you. She said

**Nicholas: **Oh, really now. And what kind of good news do you have for me. He said

**Katheirna: **Well, you just been appoint to take over control of both RAW and Smackdown. She said

**Nicholas: **Really now. He said, as he leaned back in his chair.

**Katherina: **Yea, honey. And tonight on RAW you will be tell Paul Levesque character Triple H that he has been remove as COO of the WWE. She said

**Nicholas: **Sound good. Am I become COO of the WWE? He asked

**Katherina: **That has not been decided yet. It might be Stephanie and I control things here at the WWE headquarters and you control RAW and Smackdown. She replied

**Nicholas: **I liked that. He said

**Katherina: **Good. She said, as she leaned toward him, he met her half way, and they kiss gently on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8 major change

**Where does Stephanie heart lies**

**Here is the next chapter in this story… **

Chapter 8 major change

Nicholas left Connecticut and head for Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Uniondale, Long Island, where Monday night RAW supershow was. The major change is about to effort the entire of the WWE forever. Hours later when Nicholas arrives in at the Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, he got out the limo and that bought him there. He went looking for his father in law who was at RAW. Nicholas finds Vince talk with John in his lockerroom.

**Vince: **Nick what is up. He said, as he closes the door behind him.

**Nicholas: **A lot Pop. He replied

**Vince: **A lots, what is up. He said

**Nicholas: **Um- Stephanie and Katherina had board meeting with boards, and they recommendation that Paul Levesque be remove as COO of the WWE. In addition, they board agree to remove and they replace him with me. He responds.

**Vince: **All rights. Anything else happened at the Headquarter. He asked

**Nicholas: **Well let just says that both Katherina and Stephanie gave the boards a piece of their minds about their decision to appoint Paul Levesque as COO of the WWE. He replied

**John: **Sounds like Stephanie does not him in charge knows that she hand him divorce papers last night at the pay per view event. She knows what he is capable, and I will be his primer target. He said

**Nicholas: **I agree on that one. He had been targeting you even since he married Stephanie. He said

**Vince: **I agree on that too. You have been his targeting. Moreover, I have a feeling his is behind what recent what happened with big show. He said

**Nicholas: **And, I think that why this is happened Stephanie feeling the same way. To me it is a little too obviously on what been happened in recently weeks, and do we even knows if he was really injury by Lesnar. His arrogance since he becomes the COO is beyond unbearable. He said

**Vince: **You are not kidding there Nick, about his arrogance since he become the COO it beyond unbearable. I know that this would a bad idea to place him in that position I know the power would go straight to his ego. He said

**John: **You both gotta that right there, on his arrogance. And it got worst at Summerslam when he screw up the main event between me and Punk, I should have won that match, but no. he wouldn't reverse his own decision, but I clear remember back in the day when he lost the WWE Championship to Jericho of all peoples. But yet, he demand that the referee change the decision or be fired. He said

**Vince: **I remember that, and I was not pleased about that either. It is pretty obviously about him and arrogance. I should try my hard to talk Stephanie out of married him knows that he was no good to begin. He went after her for the power. He does not love her, it all about the power for him. However, I am glad Stephanie is finally seen who he really is. He said

**Nicholas: **Yea, but all of that change tonight. He is going to be shocked when I come out and make this announcement. He said

**McMahon house: **

Meanwhile back in Greenwich, Aurora, Murphy Vaughn were in bed sound asleep and downstairs were Stephanie, Linda, AJ and Lillie they were watching TV. Lillie knew her bedtime was coming so she stood up and kissed her grandma goodnight, and then she kissed her mom good night.

And she walks out of the livingroom and head down the hallway and up the staircase to her bedroom.

**Stephanie: **Here I thought she would put up a fight to stay up and watch RAW. She said

**AJ: **Lilly got in trouble Wednesday because she was still up pass her bedtime and dad told her if she does not go to bed, she could not watch RAW for the summertime. He said

**Stephanie: **Ah. Mom has she giving you problem to go to bed? She asked

**Linda: **Nope, she goes straight to bed. She responds.

RAW supershow starts and of course, it starts with Laurinaitis and AJ rolled his eyes and Stephanie chuckles.

**AJ: **Did they have to start RAW with him. He said

**Stephanie: **Yes, he gets fried last night. So he is giving his farewell address.

**AJ: **Mom I know he got fired but still he is boring. He said and Laurinaitis announced he book a one on three handicaps where once again it has would be John Cena vs. Big show, David Otunga and himself.

Couples match went by and then they went to commercial break, and when they come back from the commercial break. No chance began to play.

Michael: Hey, that Mr. McMahon music I did not know he was here tonight. He said, as Nicholas walks out to the entranceway.

**Jerry: **It is not Mr. McMahon. It is his son in law Nicholas Cassadine. He said,

**Justin: **Please welcome the Executive Vice President of the WWE Nicholas Cassadine. He announced, as Nicholas walks down the ramp and then the aisle way and head for the ring.

Michael: And why is he here tonight. He said

**Jerry: **I do not know Cole. He said, as Nicholas walks up the steel steps to the apron of the ring and he step through the rope and into the ring, where Justin Roberts hand him a mic.

**Nicholas: **Thank you. Um I am here because I have an important announcement to make. And I know that someone in the back will not like this announcement. But anyway, here is the announcement wait, hey, Triple H come on out here because this announcement has to do with you anyway. He said

Michael: The announcement has to do with Triple H, the COO of the WWE? He asked

**Jerry: **That what Nicholas say. He responds, as Triple H music began to paly and he walks to the entranceway and down the ramp and then down the aisle way to the ring. He walks up the steel steps to the apron of the ring and he steps through the rope into the ring with Nicholas and he was hand mic too.

**Triple H: **What this so-called important announcement that has to do with me. He said

**Nicholas: **Well, early today there was a boards meeting where of course you were discuss and let just say it does not look for you Hunter. He said

**Triple H: **What is that possible mean Nick? He asked

**Nicholas: **It means the board of directors made a decision about you being the COO of the WWE. He responds

**Triple H: **What.

**Nicholas: **They are remove you as COO of the WWE, and they appoint me to run both RAW and Smackdown. Basically, you are out of an executive position. He said

**Triple H: **I have been doing a good job. He said

**Nicholas: **Well, they do not agree so they vote to replace you. He said Triple H was not happy.

**Triple H: **This is his doing, isn't it? He asked angry

**Nicholas: **No stop using him as excuse this is your own doing Hunter. You do not have the rights qualification for the position to being with. It was your bad decision-making. And I have an edict for you, too. Do not attempt to have anything happened to him, because if he get hurt the McMahon will be coming down hard on you. He said

**Triple H: **It is his doing. He said

**Nicholas: **No its not, this was your own doing, and, like I say it's your bad decisions making that help the boards make this decision, He said, as he drop the mic and walks away from him and step through the ropes and down the steel steps and walks up the aisle way and then up the ramp.

Michael: I am shocked King the boards of directors has remove Triple H as COO of the WWE. He said

**Jerry: **The boards obviously saw something that help them make this decision Cole. That all I can come up with here. He said


	9. Chapter 9

_Where does Stephanie heart lies_

**Here is the next chapter in this story… **

Chapter 9-

Things were about to get worse for Paul Levesque, because there was an empty house waiting for him. Stephanie and their girls had moved out of the house. And when he arrive at the house and walk inside the house there was completely silence and he was not happy that Stephanie moved out of the house and took the girls with her too.

His first thought she went straight to his house, John Cena and he was not happy that his wife took their daughters to her ex-boyfriend house. He was not allows to be around her two bratty kids.

**Paul: **I am not allows to be around her two kids, but she take my girls over to that house no way I am not allows this. I am their father not Cena. He said, as he walked out of the house got in his car and drove out of the driveway and head straight for Cena house.

When he arrives at the house he drove up the driveway to the house where he turn off the engine got of the car and walked toward the house, up the stairs and step over to the door and push the doorbell. A few minutes later, the he heard the locker being unlock and then the door opened revealed Cena stand in there in a jean and t-shirt.

**John: **What do you want? He asked sound a little annoy that Paul Levesque was at his house.

**Paul: **I want to see my wife Stephanie now. He demand

**John: **Stephanie is not here Levesque so get lost. He said

**Paul: **Yes, she is. Let me in. He said

**John: **I am not letting you into my house to look for Stephanie, when I know that she is not here. Moreover, if she were here it would be up to her if she wants to see you. He said

**Paul: **I am her husband and I want to see my wife. He said

**John:** And, it obvious to me that you do not listen Levesque. I just say that Stephanie is not here. Now leave because I have to get my daughter Lilly ready for school and, my son is still sleeping. He said, as he close the door in Paul face.

Just then, Paul began bang on the door, and the sound of his bang woken Lily up she got out of bed and walk of the bedroom.

**Lilly: **Daddy? She called, as John look up and saw Lilly who look scared.

**John: **Lilly it is okay, go back into your bedroom and get dress for school. He said, as AJ join his sister. AJ take your sister into her bedroom.

**AJ: **Okay dad, and come on, Lilly. He said, as he and Lilly walked into her bedroom. John grabs the phone and began dial Linda and Vince number. The phone begun to rang, and then someone picks up.

**Voice: **Good morning, McMahon residence

**John: **Linda?

**Linda: **Yes, John good morning. (As she heard bang.) John what is that awful sound? She asked

**John: **Good morning, Linda, and that sound is Stephanie soon to be ex-husband. He said

**Linda: **What is he doing there?

**John: **He thinks that Stephanie is here. Is she up Linda? He responds.

**Linda: **Yes, hold on. She said, as she hand the phone to Stephanie who was standing in the kitchen.

**Stephanie: **John what going on there? She asked

**John: **Your estranged husband is bang on my door, because he thinks that you are living here with me. And he has woken up both AJ and Lilly. He responds, as Paul begun yells.

**Paul: **Opened up Cena, or I will kicks the door in. He yells.

**Stephanie: **Was that him yells that he is going to kicks the door in? She asked

**John: **Yes. He said

**Stephanie: **I am on my way. She said as she hangs up the phone.

Stephanie grab her car keys off the counters, and walked out of the kitchen then out the house and she closed the door behind her, and then down the stairs over to her car and got in her car, and buckles her seatbelt and then start the engine and drove down the driveway.

Stephanie drove out of the driveway and head straight for the home of her two kids. When she arrives at the house, she whipped her car into the driveway and up drove up the driveway where she could see her estranged husband Paul bang on the door. She quickly unbuckles her seatbelt, opened the door, got out the car, and ran toward the house and up the stairs.

**Stephanie: **What the fuck are you doing, Paul? She asked firmly, as he stop bang on the door, turn around, and saw Stephanie, as John unlocked the door and opened the door he was going to protect Stephanie if he has to.

**Paul: **I knew you were here. He said

**Stephanie: **I am not living here. And John told you that I was not here. You woke up AJ and Lilly with your bang. She responds angrily

**Paul: **Yes are you. He said

**Stephanie: **Then you are jackass. I am not living here with him. And if I was that is none of your business. I am divorced you anyway. Where I chose to lived is my business not you. She said

**Paul: **It is my business when you are the mother of my daughters, and I do not want them around him. He said

**Stephanie: **Your only say that because you are not allows to be around AJ and Lilly that why you are saying that. Now leave John and my kids alone. She said

**Paul: **I want you to stop the divorce Stephanie. He said

**Stephanie: **No, Paul I want a divorce and that is finally. She said

**Paul: **Then I can guarantee you that you will be in for some fight with me. I am going to fight to make sure that you do not custody of our girls, because I do not them around him. He said

**Stephanie: **Do not make threat Paul, it will not help you, knowingly that I do not have to travel. You are obsessed with power that is why you were remove as COO of the WWE. She said

**Paul: **This is only the beginning of ours fights Stephanie Levesque. He said as he walks down the stairs, got in his car, and drove down the driveway and then out.

**John: **You okay Stephanie.

**Stephanie: **Yeah, I am okay. I am sorry that he show up John and woke up AJ and Lilly. She said

**John: **It is not your fault that he is an arrogance jerk. He said, as Lilly come walk down the staircase.

**Lilly: **Daddy. She said, as John turns around and Lilly saw her mommy.

**John: **Hey there. He said, as he walks over to her and Stephanie.

**Stephanie: **Good morning baby. She said

**Lilly: **Good morning mommy. She said

**Stephanie: **Hey, baby everything is okay now. She said

**Lilly: **The bang scared me mommy and daddy. She said as Stephanie pulled Lilly to her, and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

**Stephanie: **I know baby. I will make sure that he does not come back here and scared you again okay. She said

**Lilly: **Okay mommy. Mommy will you do my hair for me. Daddy does a great job, but-

**Stephanie: **Sure I will, come on. She said, as she walked into the house and followed Lilly up the staircase.


	10. Chapter 10 Stephanie confront Paul

_Where does Stephanie heart lies_

**Here is the next chapter in this story… **

Chapter 10- Stephanie confront Paul

After doing Lilly hair in a French braid, Stephanie drops Aurora and Murphy off at school, and she head to the headquarters where she was going to confront her soon to be ex-husband Paul and his action this morning. Stephanie step off the elevator walk down the hallway and there he stood.

**Paul: **Well, if it is my cheating wife. He said nasty

**Stephanie: **I am not cheating, but it would not matter anyway because I am the one who filing for divorce anyway.

**Paul: **It gives me ground to get custody of the girls, because you are, neglect them for Cena. He said

**Stephanie: **You are jackass Paul; I have never neglected the girls. I have an obligation to AJ and Lillie as their mother too. You cannot accept that. You had no right to go John's house this morning and made demand to see me. She said

**Paul: **Yes, I do Stephanie you are my wife, and you had no rights to take the girls and moved out of the house. And, then, you moved them into the same house as your ex. He said

**Stephanie: **See you are making assume that I order automatically moved in with him. I moved out because I knew if I ask you to, you would not go. She said

**Paul: **It not assumes Stephanie it is true.

**Stephanie: **No, it is not true. She said

**Paul: **Yes, it is. Will not have you subject our girls, to you cheating ways. He said

**Stephanie: **Cheating ways. You are crazy Paul.

**Paul: **No, I am not crazy. You have been neglecting them in favors of them. I do not like it.

**Stephanie: **Ok, there you go again making false allegation let us see here: I carry them for nine months and then I gave birth to them not you. She said

**Paul: **I do not want my daughters living there. I am their father Stephanie and I have rights to say that. I know that you are screw Cena anyway. Moreover, do not denial it Stephanie. He said.

**Stephanie: **You are arrogance, self-righteous, self-centered scumbag Paul. I will freely admit that I made the big mistake of my life eleven years ago when I choose to be with you, instead of staying with the man I, truly love.

**Paul: **If that true then you regret ours daughters. He said, as Stephanie slaps him right in the face.

**Stephanie: **I will never regret my girls. You pursuit me because of who I am, at least John was with me for me not Stephanie McMahon daughter of Vince. She said

**Paul: **Kept be naïve there Stephanie, because Cena is just like me. He said

**Stephanie: **John is not like that, that your department Paul. Cena did not love the last name McMahon, he love me Stephanie Marie the woman. She said, as she walked away from him and head for her office, and went inside.

Stephanie began work but she couldn't concentrate on her work she kept thinking about what her no good soon to be ex just say to her, that she is cheat, but she was not, which mean he will lie to get custody of the girls. Stephanie loves John very much, and she never stops loving him either, he was so different from him.

Stephanie had a real good man in John and I left him for that no good jackass. Maybe after my divorce John and I can working thing out between. And I can only hope that he will forgave me and take me back. As she continues to think about John Katherina walks into her office and she immediate notice that her sister was in a deep thought about something. She closes the door and walks over to the desk.

**Katherina: **Earth to Steph. She said, and Stephanie snaps out of her thoughts and saw Katherina standing in her office.

**Stephanie: **Kathy hi, I did not hear you come in. She said, as Katherina sat down in the chair.

**Katheirna: **I kinds of notice that. Where were you just now? She asked

**Stephanie: **Just doing some thinking about the morning I had. She responds

**Katherina: **it was a bad morning. She said

**Stephanie: **Yes, you can say that Kathy. She said, as she lean back in her chair and across her arms over her chest.

**Katherina: **You want to talks about it Steph. I am always here to listen. She said

**Stephanie: **(as she exhales) I know Kathy. This morning my soon to be ex, went over to John house thinking that I was moving in there. And when John told him that I was not there, and he closes the door. And, then guess what that jackass does Kathy? She asked

**Katherina: **I have a couple of guess Steph. She responds.

**Stephanie: **He fucking begun bang on the door and his bang awake up Lilly and AJ. His bang scared Lilly. She said

**Katheirna: **That bastard scared my of godchild.

**Stephanie: **Yes. And, when I arrive he began argue with me, over where I am living and that he does not want my girls living under the same roof as John. In addition, a little while ago, when I arrive here, we get into another argument; and he is accusing of me screw John. She said

**Katheirna: **Boy, oh boy, his jealousy and arrogant knows no boundaries huh, Steph. She said

**Stephanie: **You are absolutely right there Kathy. He is very jealously of John. I just cannot wait to be divorce from him. She said

**Katherina: **I know Steph. Once you are divorce from him, you can fully concentrate on your kids, and then maybe find a love again. She said

**Stephanie: **I hope so. However, I think my true love is not far from me Kathy. She said, as Kathy knows exactly who Stephanie as talking about.

**Katherina: **Well, maybe the two of you will be able to working things out and get back together again. However, right now, concentrate on getting your divorce first before getting back together with your true love Steph. She said

**Stephanie: **I will Kathy my divorce is my top priority right now, and then maybe everything else will fall into place for me and my children. She said


	11. Chapter 11Alexis met with Stephanie

_Where does Stephanie heart lies_

**Here is the next chapter in this story… **

Chapter 11**- Alexis met Stephanie **

Alexis call Stephanie ask her to come over to her office so they could discuss strategy for her case against her soon to be ex-husband Paul Levesque. Alexis needs a lot of ammunition about against if Stephanie wants to succeed in her divorce and custody case against him. Stephanie left the headquarters and head over Alexis Corinthos law firm.

Once Stephanie arrives at the Alexis Corinthos law firm they went into her office. And they sat down at the table.

**Alexis: **All right Stephanie. I need you tell me anything that I can use against your soon to be ex-husband Paul for the trail? She asked

**Stephanie: **Well, let see here: umm…. He is self-righteous, narcissistic son of bitch. She responds.

**Alexis: **Wow. Umm, beside that anything more specific Stephanie that I can use, that will not get me in trouble with Judge. She asked

**Stephanie: **Yea, he is a boldly face lying Alexis. He got very arrogant after I married him, and then he attempt to interfere on how John and I were raise AJ and Lillie. And I told him on more than one occasion to mine his business, but he could not even do that Alexis. He hatred that I have visitation rights with them, and that I go over there to visit them. He does not like that I have to pay child support. She responds

**Alexis: **Well, that is his problem Steph, you and John agree that he is not to be involved with AJ and Lillie. And I remember that you offered to pay child support for AJ and Lille because they father would has sole custody of them.

**Stephanie: **I know Alexis, but Paul feel I should not have to pay child support.

**Alexis: **He obviously doesn't understanding the law. Because whoever get custody of the children's the other parent must contribute money. Anything else, happen Steph? He asked

**Stephanie: **Yes, yesterday morning when went over to John house and began to make demand to see me. He thought I moved in there with him when in fact I moved with my parents for the time being, until I can finds a home for the girls and me. When John told him I was not there, and he close the door. Paul began bang on the door and threaten to kick the door in. She explains.

**Alexis: **He did kick the door Stephanie. She asked

**Stephanie: **No, I get there in time to stop him from kicking the door in. But he scared Lillie with his bang. She said

**Alexis: **What happened when you got there Stephanie? She said

**Stephanie: **Well, we begun argue over the divorce papers. He wants me to stop the divorce, and I told him no I want a divorce. And he told me he doesn't want the girls around John. He is only says that because he is not allowed to be around AJ and Lillie. He accusing me of cheating when I know that I am not cheats. He also says that I am neglecting the girls in favor of Cena. When I know I am not neglect them. She said

**Alexis: **I know that would be part of his complaint against you, the ex-boyfriend father of your children.

**Stephanie: **You were right Alexis. I think he will do anything to make me look like I do not care about the girls.

**Alexis: **Yes, he wills Stephanie. That why you need to wait on reconcile with your ex-boyfriend for this very reason Stephanie. He will attempt to use it in the case against you. She said

**Stephanie: **I understand Alexis. But I have a right to talk John when it concern AJ and Lillie. She said

**Alexis: **Yes, you do Stephanie, but just make sure it only about the kids for now. And once you are officially divorce him you can do whatever you to do. She said

**Stephanie: **I understand Alexis.

**Alexis: **Are you still in love with John? She asked

**Stephanie: **Yes Alexis. I never stopped loving him. He's never left my heart or my thought. He is the love of my life, and I made a big mistake leave him, for Paul. She responds

**Alexis: **Stephanie mistake happen, ok. I made a mistake when it come to my husband Michael, I walks away from him, for someone else and I realize that I belong with Michael and no one else he was it for me. I love him with every fiber of my being. I thought he wouldn't take me back, but he forgave me and took me back and now look at us we are very happy and in love. We fought the obstacle that attempt to stand in our way of happiness. She explains


	12. Chapter 12 meeting the mediation

_Where does Stephanie heart lies_

**Here is the next chapter in this story… **

Chapter 12- meeting the mediation

Stephanie arrives at the courthouse with her attorney Alexis Corinthos. Moreover, they met the mediation Mrs. Brown.

**Alexis: **Stephanie, I'd like you to meet Mrs. Brown. She's is going to be supervising the meeting this morning. She said

**Stephanie: **Hello, Mrs. Brown. She said

**Mrs. Brown: **Hello. Are we ready to begin? She asked

**Alexis: **I think so. She said

**Mrs. Brown: **All right. Stephanie and Paul, I've reviewed the paperwork, and the most problematic issue seems to be custody of your three daughters. She said

**Mr. Adams: **Yes, my client want full custody of his daughters. See that Mrs. Levesque is preoccupied with her ex-boyfriend named John Cena. He said

**Alexis: **My client Stephanie McMahon is not preoccupied with Mr. Cena. Mr. Cena and my client have two children together. Ms. McMahon is asking for full custody and she is willing to grant her soon to be ex-husband Mr. Levesque supervised visit with the girls. She said

**Paul: **What supervised with the girls?

**Mr. Adams: **That arrangement is absurd. I think it's punitive and unfair to my client. He is biological father of the girls. Mr. Levesque feels that Ms. McMahon will neglect them over her two other children's that she had with Mr. Cena. He said

**Alexis: **That right there is a flat out lair Ms. McMahon spent more time with the girls then her two oldest children who she is visit on the weekend. She said

**Mr. Adams: **Oh yeah, right, she is sleeping with him.

**Alexis: **Another lie. You have no proof that Ms. McMahon is currently involved with Mr. Cena.

**Mr. Adams: **She is living with him.

**Alexis: **Um, no she is not.

**Mr. Adams: **Oh, yes**,** she is. My client finds her there.

**Alexis: **Yeah, when?

**Mr. Adams: **A week ago. She walks out of the house.

**Alexis: **Wrong. You client was bang on the door and he scared her daughter who was sound asleep upstairs. Ms. McMahon left where she is currently living and race over there to confront your client. She said

**Mrs. Brown: **Enough. Mr. Levesque where you at Mr. Cena house banging on the door? She asked

**Paul: **Um, well

**Mrs. Brown: **Mr. Levesque is not wise to lair to officer of the court. She said sternly.

**Paul: **Yes, only after Cena close the door in my face when I ask him to see my wife. He said

**Mrs. Brown: **Ms. McMahon are you living with your ex-boyfriend the father of your two children. She asked

**Stephanie: **No. However, he fail to tell you that he threaten to kick the door in. She responds, as the Mrs. Brown eyes got wide.

**Mrs. Brown: **Did you threaten to the kick the door in Mr. Levesque? She asked

**Paul: **Yes.

**Mrs. Brown: **That is a strike again you.

**Paul: **Why?

**Mrs. Brown: **Why? I will tell you why Mr. Levesque, there are two innocent children that living in that house, when you threaten to kick the door. What would have happen if you kick the door huh? One of Ms. McMahon children could have been there when the door was kicking in by you and that child could have been hurt Mr. Levesque. She said

**Paul: **I- I just want to talk to my wife and ask her to stop the divorce. She is divorce me for the wrong reason.

**Mrs. Brown: **That is not the point here. You threaten to kick the door in, and one of her children could have been hurt that is the point. Now I read the divorce papers, and I know why Ms. McMahon is divorcing you.

**Mr. Adams: **Please do not hold that against my client.

**Mrs. Brown: **Mr. Adams do not tell me what to do. How old are you daughters Ms. McMahon? She asked

**Stephanie: **My oldest daughter is 5 ½ years old she will be six. Ours other daughter is 3 ½ years old she will be four. Um- ours youngest daughter is 1 ½ years old and she will be two years old in two months. She replied

**Mrs. Brown: **Thank you Ms. McMahon. Now I am order court supervised visit for you Mr. Levesque to for one reason, because of what happened at Cena house. Ms. McMahon will retain full legal sole custody of the girls. Moreover, you will not be allowed to interfere in Ms. McMahon life. You will be paying child support in the amounted of 3,000. I also granted Ms. McMahon her divorce. The girls will be picking up and bought to you, your only contact with Ms. McMahon will be about your daughters. Understood, Mr. Levesque. She said

**Paul: **Yes. He said

**Mrs. Brown: **Good. No followed her around or sitting outside of her home either, Mr. Levesque. (as she sign the paper.) Now you both will be receiving copy of the divorce papers and the custody arrangement. She said


End file.
